Blade of the Ruined King
Your attacks deal in physical damage (60 max vs minions and monsters), down to a minimum of 10. |active = Drains target champion, dealing in physical damage (min. 100) and healing you for the damage dealt. Additionally you steal 25% of their movement speed for 3 seconds - 90 second cooldown. (450 range) |menu = Attack > Attack Damage Attack > Attack Speed Attack > Life Steal |buy = 3200g (700g) |sell = 2240g |code = 3153 }} Blade of the Ruined King is a mythical item in League of Legends.Blade of the Ruined King item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 700 |total = 3200 |t1 = |t2= }}}} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 25 attack damage = 900g * 10% life steal = 550g * 40% attack speed = 1200g * 10 on-hit physical damage = 200g ** Total Gold Value = 2850g * The base stats are %|-350g}} gold efficient. * For the item to be considered 100% gold efficient, the passive and active would need to have a combined gold value of 350g. Similar Items }} Strategy * Champions who are highly dependent on basic attacks ( , , , , etc.) often build this item due to the attack speed, lifesteal, moderate amount of attack damage, and the passive that helps boost their autoattacks. Champions with an attack speed steroids like , , or can synergize well with , making better use of the passive. ** Champions that autoattack and deal True Damage benefit even more from the passive on , as the best counter to true damage is to build health. Prime examples are , , or . * is also a strong item choice for champions that deal percent health damage on autoattack, such as , , , and . ** It also useful for any champion that has some of on-hit effect on their basic attacks (such as , , , , , , , , and ), abilities that apply on-hit effects (such as , , , , and ), champions that apply a trigger effect on every consecutive basic attack ( , , , , , ), or champions that can apply on-hit effects mutliple times in a single ability or next basic attack (such as , , , , , , and ). * This item is often built as a form of "anti-tank" item used to counter health-stacking champions (or champions that scales well in health) such as , , , , and . * is a strong counter to , as it provides armor, health, an attack speed slow; and the two actives mostly mitigate each other. Notes * The passive damage is not factored into critical strikes, as it is an on-hit effect. * The passive damage does, however, apply life steal. * The active's heal is based on the damage dealt after reductions, and so will be mitigated by armor and other forms of damage reduction. * Although and both have a in their recipe, their item actives are considered distinct from one another and will not put each other on cooldown. * No actual movement speed is stolen. The active simultaneously slows the target by 25% and applies a 25% movement speed buff to the user that stacks additively with other percentage movement speed buffs. Trivia * is named after the mysterious "King" mentioned by the Altars on Twisted Treeline as the ruler of the Shadow Isles. ** It is also believed that he was responsible for the current state of the Shadow Isles. * According to , the eponymous "King" was described to be "a noble king until grief overcame his reason". * With the start of the preseason of Season 3 was removed and was replaced by . Patch history + + = ** Old recipe: + + + = * Passive's on-hit effect now benefits from life steal. * Passive minimum damage cap increased to 10 from 3. V4.10: * Life steal reduced to 10% from 15%. * On-hit damage increased to 8% current health from 5% current health. * Damage reduced to 10% maximum health from 15% maximum health. * Movement speed steal reduced to 25% from 30%. V3.10a: * Active range reduced to 450 from 550. * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. * Now allowed on Crystal Scar map. V3.10: * Active haste/slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. V3.04: * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack damage reduced to 25 from 30. * Maximum damage dealt to minions and monsters reduced to 60 from 90. * Active heal amount is now reduced by the target's armor. V3.03: * New recipe: + + + 650g = 2850g ** Old recipe: + 1000g = 2825g * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 45. * Now grants 40% attack speed. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Unique Passive changed to "Deals 5% of the target's current health in bonus physical damage (max 90 damage vs. monsters and minions) on hit.". * Unique Active changed to "Deals 15% of target champion's maximum health as physical damage (min. 100), heals for the same amount, and steals 30% of the target's movement speed for 4 seconds (60 second cooldown)." * Unique Active range increased to 500 from 400. V3.02: * Attack damage increased to 45 from 40. * Current health damage increased to 5% from 4%. V1.0.0.152: * Cost increased to 2900g from 2825g. * Combine cost reduced to 975g from 1000g. * Damage type changed to physical from magical. V1.0.0.150: Added * Recipe: + 1000g = 2825g * +40 attack damage * +10% life steal * Your attacks deal 4% of the target's current health in magic damage and heals you for half the amount (120 max vs. minions). * Drains target champion, dealing 150 physical damage plus 50% of your attack damage and healing you by the same amount. Additionally, you steal 30% of their movement speed for 2 seconds (1 minute cooldown). (500 range) }} References cs:Blade of the Ruined King de:Klinge des gestürzten Königs es:Espada del Rey Arruinado fr:Lame du Roi Déchu pl:Ostrze Zniszczonego Króla zh:破败王者之刃 Category:Attack damage items Category:Attack speed items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Life steal items Category:Mythical items Category:On-hit effect items